Words That Define Us
by LilyKiera6
Summary: One-shots and drabbles about the friendship/romance between the sarcastic bookworm and tech geek. NoCo, NoahxCody SLASH. Read and enjoy! Chp. 6 coming soon
1. Chapter 1

Hey, people of FF, here are a few oneshots that have been in my mind and making me crazy, so I decided to through in my own NoCo oneshots. I really love this couple, got into it from looking at all the great NxC fanart on devianart and YouTube videos featuring this couple. Not many people I know appreciate them like I do (my mom just looks at me with that amused look when I start trying to explain the cuteness that is NoCo.) Oh, well.

Anyways, I'll stop with my rant and let you read on. The highest I'll go on any of my stories, most likely, is 'T'.

Disclaimer: I, in no way, own Total Drama Island/ Action/ World Tour, the characters, the Fresh TV co., etc. *Warning* Spoiler if you didn't watch the 'Super Crazy Happy Fun Time in Japan' episode. I loved Noah in it: "Seriously? I mean, Seriously?" Enjoy!

MAYBE

Noah was top of his junior class: straight 'A' student, class president, even, but he could not explain this feeling in his gut. Maybe he could ignore the slight twinge in his gut when that obsessive girl, Sierra, clutched Cody's head to her chest in a tight hug, when she confessed that her goal was to marry Cody, and when she revealed things about him that few people knew about (and Cody didn't particularly want revealed). He could not, however, ignore it so easily when Cody and Sierra's giant pinball opened, and Cody staggered out with lipstick marks all over his face. Maybe he couldn't ignore it so well because the lurch in his stomach was uncovering a feeling he wasn't entirely comfortable with.

SIMULTANIOUSLY

"LOOK AT THE TWO LOOOOVEBIRDS!" Izzy screeched, pointing at the two geeks sitting and talking to each other. They looked up at the same time, wearing matching blushes and yelled "WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" while scooting a few feet apart. They glanced sideways at each other and quickly looked away. The two blushed harder when the redhead asked when the wedding was and if she could be the maid of honor.

COMFORT

Cody found a sobbing Noah in an isolated corner of the hotel, and immediately felt sympathy for him. Without a moment of hesitation, he moved closer to the boy. It just felt right to wrap the bookworm in his arms, run a hand through his long, wet hair, and murmur comforting words in his ear until the sobs eventually subsided.

CARE

He didn't give it a second thought that the cameras were rolling and the whole world could see, Cody stepped closer and grabbed the startled boy's face. Cody kissed Noah with all the strength he could muster, putting months of denial, love, and everything he wanted to say, but couldn't, in a kiss that made both hearts pound recklessly.

CUTE

Cody's personality might be a little…annoying at times, but Noah thought, no matter what Cody did, how many girls he pissed off, or how many times he made a fool of himself on TV, that he was adorable. He was Noah's adorably dorky Cody….not that he would easily admit that to anyone, especially himself.

QUESTION

"Noah, what's your favorite color?" the tech-geek asked randomly, playing with the bookworm's fingers. The tech-geek, Cody, liked to ask random questions to piece together the mystery that was Noah.

Noah, glancing once at Cody, simply said "Turquoise blue." Cody just smiled softly, laying his head back where it had been, and listened to his boyfriend's heartbeat.

FUN

"Come on, Noah!" Cody yelled, as he jumped in the rain puddles around the empty pool area of Playa de Losers. He was having fun and wanted to share it with his friend/crush.

"I don't jump in puddles." Noah curtly replied, trying to remain dry under his umbrella, wondering how Cody could have coaxed him outside on a day like this.

Cody ran up to the taller boy and grabbed his hands and tugged him over to where he had been jumping through puddles.

"Not you forte?" he teased.

Noah just raised an eyebrow, choosing to ignore the question, but he gave a half smile in spite of himself.

"Noah, let loose, just once." Cody asked, softly, pleading with those blue eyes. Noah never could say no when he looked into those eyes. _Those eyes_. Of course, _that's _what did him in.

"Please?" he tried again, pouting slightly.

Noah sighed once, smiled a genuine smile, and obliged. Of course, playing out in the rain has its consequences. The two geeks would later develop a very nasty cold, and be restricted to their shared room, but, hey, their not complaining.

WATCH

Noah, who finally had enough of the roughhousing teens around the pool area, got up and made his way to his hotel room with hopes that he could read in peace. As he sauntered past, Cody, lounging nearby in a chair, lifted his shades and tilted his head to watch the darker boy pass. He unconsciously bit his lip as his blue eyes swept over Noah's retreating form. Unfortunately for Cody, it did not go unnoticed by our favorite redheaded psycho spying from the pool.

RELIEF

Cody had never been more terrified in his life than the moment Noah was pulled out his seat when a hole appeared in the side of the plane. (Again? Stupid plane.) If it hadn't had been for Cody's knee-jerk reflexes to grab the boy's hand and hold on tight, he wouldn't have experienced the greatest moment of relief when Noah was finally pulled back into the plane with help from DJ, LaShawna, and Bridgette. Afterwards, the two boys sat on the floor, slightly out of breath, and looking at each other with a mixture of fear and relief. They both blushed when their eyes met and, right then, Cody was actually glad there had been years of dodging spit balls in math class that resulted in him being so quick.

CONSIDER

Noah's hands, tightened into fists, shook slightly as he watched Sierra obsess over Cody for the umpteenth time. This action went unnoticed by the rest of the contestants, but one contestant knew. The fiery redhead walked over to him and casually asked him if he was going to do anything about it, and that he should go over there and start making out with Cody and 'claim his man.' This statement was met with a slight blush, fierce denial regarding Cody being 'his man', and, when Izzy looked away, a thoughtful look over in their direction.

Okay, so I'm thinking of writing 10 (or more) one-shots per chapter (however many it's going to be, I don't know yet) all about our favorite bookworm/tech-geek pairing. So review and tell me what you think, whether you liked it, loved it, hated it, or suggest any improvements or any random words I can write about. I accept constructive criticism, but, please, no gay bashing. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, you asked, I obliged. Thank you for the reviews:

Harlie Davidson: That's okay if you can't remember the names. Thank you for taking time to read. I love the stories you're working on or have published, and I hope you update the stories often!

neko-naito: Thanks for the review! You assumed right about Sierra. I mean, I'm random and hyper like her character, but she takes it a little TOO far. I saw a review from Avii Flynn-Fletcher on "The Joys of Competition" by Harlie Davidson and I agree with what Avii Flynn-Fletcher was saying: "in a weird way I think she might actually be helping the NoCo relationship move forward. Trust me Noah is so jealous of her." Cody obviously doesn't like being around her so maybe she'll run him into Noah's arms. Lol.

sami2323: Thank you for the great compliment! I'm forever looking for excellent NoCo fanfics, so I appreciate when one of mine is highly thought of.

Loveless-Gin: Thanks! I'm glad I made someone's day. That really makes me feel more confident about my writing skills.

*****Okay, NoCo fans, you know the scene where the contestants are falling out of the plane in episode 3 of TDWT? Did you notice that when Chris rang the bell and Noah said his line, everyone was looking up towards the plane….except Cody? He was looking sideways in Noah's direction. I refer you back to TDI in 'DodgeBrawl'. When everyone was looking toward Heather as she tried to get Noah to participate, Cody was looking…where? AT NOAH. And when everyone looked away? He was ****still**** looking at Noah. Someone please give a second opinion. Go to YouTube and search: 'TDWT Episode 3 part 1', click on the first that it gives and go to about 3:01 in the episode. My eyes might be playing tricks on me, but I think I see him looking over. Tell me what you think. *****

Yeah, the first one-shot is long, but I want to really describe the terror Cody's going through and the reactions. The one-shots will range from short to pretty lengthy, anyway.

DISCLAIMER: See Chapter 1 disclaimer. Yeah, nothing's changed. I still don't own TDI/A/WT. I also don't own Justin Bieber or the song 'Baby' or 'That Should Be Me'. Opinions expressed about him in here are not my own. I actually like him and his music. Please, no hateful comments about him.

**CONFLICT  
**

Cody ran. Cody ran as far as he could from one end to the plane to another. He was desperately trying to get away from Sierra, who was currently on the rampage to kiss him senseless. He was just trying to vent his thoughts in the airplane bathroom confessional when she busted down the door. Seriously, the girl went all, as Izzy would put it, 'Chuck Norris' on the door, breaking it. He managed to get away, but he suspected it wouldn't be long before she found him again. He threw open the door to the commons area and looked around.

"Oh, Coooody, where are you?" He cringed at the sound of her voice getting closer. He then proceeded to grab the nearest person and plant a passionate kiss on his lips.

Wait. _HIS _lips?

A loud shriek came from behind the two, mixing in with the confused voices of the contestants and the shocked laughs of Chris and Chef. He released Noah, whose eyes were as big as his, and turned around to see Sierra had fainted on the floor. He then lifted his eyes to the contestants and saw them gaping at the two.

The expressions ranged from slightly disgusted, greatly amused, completely shocked, or, in Izzy's case, extremely delighted. He felt his face become hot as he turned back around to see Noah's shocked expression, but…a shocked expression with…was that a twinkle in his eye?

**MUSIC**

Noah couldn't stand the screaming girls who went completely crazy over that Justin Bieber. He couldn't see what was so great about him. So when Cody was listening to the radio playing a CD by the guy one day, Noah was surprised and annoyed. Mostly annoyed. "How can you listen to that mindless dribble?" Noah asked, looking at the boy singing along to the music. With the last beat fading away, the CD rewound to the first song.

The boy, Cody, looked up at the bookworm words and sang, "I know you love me, I know you care, just shout whenever, and I'll be there. You want my love, you want my heart, and we will never ever, ever be apart." He then smiled cheekily and continued on his way to the commons area.

The cynical bookworm fought a blush down and tried to keep his face neutral, looking quickly down at his book. He'd never openly admit it, but he became a fan of Justin Bieber's that day.

**NEXT**

"Okay, ready, girls? You know what they say about the person that catches the bouquet!" the redhead screamed over the commotion.

"1 for the money….2 for the show...3 to get ready...and….4….to….." she stalled, looking for Cody in the dim room, spotting him with Noah. Perfect.

"IZZY!" The girls chorused.

"Oh, right, okay….and 4 to go!" she finished, hurling the bouquet over the girls' heads. The girls' watched the flowers until they hit a surprised Cody's head and fell into his arms. Some of the girls' looked confused, some looked livid, and others, who were in on the plan, smirked and pretended to look crestfallen.

Cody stared at the bright orange flower arraignment wrapped in a light green bow (did you really expect anything else?), stammering. Noah lifted an eyebrow and looked amused at his friend's/secret crush's distress. Wasn't it the girl that usually caught the bouquet?

Izzy inwardly sighed. 'Okay, time to kick it up a notch.' "Hey, Noah!" she yelled, "That means you two are next!"

"WHAT?" The two boys protested. Noah continued, "I didn't catch the garter and I…don't think of him in...that way." His voice faltered. Cody just looked at him with a strange gleam in his eye.

Izzy just smirked, currently sitting in a chair on the stage. Ezekiel stood by, blushing, successfully holding the garter up. He rose and, hooking it over one finger, he shot it out into the audience. The guys in the room half-heartedly reached up, but missed so the garter would come to rest on Noah's head. Noah and Cody avoided each others gazes, occasionally glancing at each other.

"NOW WHAT'S THE EXCUSE?" Izzy yelled, after the applause died down.

The matching blushes on their face answered her question and, the next day, Izzy learned that Noah had asked Cody on a date last night.

**APPROVAL**

"Hi, NoCo!" A voice said. Izzy jumped from the overhead storing compartments down to the floor a few feet from the bookworm and tech-geek. The bookworm, Noah, looked up from his book, quirking an eyebrow. "'NoCo'?" He repeated, blankly. The tech-geek, Cody, sat up in his chair, curiously.

"Yeah, you know, NoCo." Blank looks. "Your cute couple name, duh!"

More blank looks, this time slightly faked. Not this, not _again_.

"Yeah, you know, like most celebrity couples have!" she continued. "When you're a well-liked, famous couple you just have to _have_ a cool couple name that people can remember when their talking about you and dissecting _every single _last aspect of your relationship in order to sell magazines that tell every little thing about you and twist your wor-"

"NOT that this isn't _fascinating_." Noah interrupted, sarcastically, "But Cody and I are_ not_ a couple." He finished.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT THE FANGIRLS, ART, VIDEOS, AND THE TOTAL DRAMA SERIES CAMERAS SAY!" The redhead screamed, pointing at the two. "You'll see someday! Someday SOON, maybe even SOONER!" She ran off, cackling, into the bathroom confessional.

'O-kay.' Noah thought, wiggling his finger in his ear to reduce the ringing from Izzy's fan-girl screams.

Silence. then, "'NoCo', huh?" Cody asked, thoughtfully. "….I like it." He concluded, looking over at Noah.

Noah just hid his blush behind the book, thankful for his dark skin. Cody, on the other hand, went to find out more about the couple NoCo from the sources mentioned.

**ME**

Noah watched Sierra, Cody's stalker-turned-girlfriend, snuggle up to Cody on the benches and felt like he had been kicked in the stomach, repeatedly. Looking at them, he couldn't help but think, 'That should be ME holding your hand. That should be ME making you laugh…' He hid his sadness with a mask of indifference and hoped that it would, someday, be him with Cody. Who was Noah trying to kid, though?

"Co-dy!" Sierra giggled, her obsession-turned-boyfriend lightly tickling her exposed stomach as she tried to wiggle away. Noah looked away quickly, focusing his attention on a loose bolt in the opposite wall.

The contestants looked on, smiling at the cute couple, except Noah, who felt like throwing himself out of the plane without a parachute. Owen and Izzy shot him sympathetic glances, but he ignored them. He could think of so many things he'd rather be doing. Sitting through his sister, Nicole's, gushes about her latest boyfriend, His other sister, Nancy's petition for better lunch food, even swimming with the freshwater sharks, anything. Anything had to be better than watching someone you loved, yes, loved with someone else. Anything. at all.

**FAMILY**

"So, Cody, Noah, how long have you been seeing each other?" Noah's mother asked, faking a smile at her son's boyfriend.

Cody quickly swallowed a sip of water and answered, politely, "About 4 months next Thursday, ma'am."

"Hmm." She hummed into her water glass, shooting a glance at Noah's father, who met it with disapproval in his eyes. Noah caught this and rolled his eyes, knowing where she was going with this. His sisters, Nicole and Nancy, and his brother, Nick, looked nervously at each other, waiting for the inevitable.

"So, have you had any thoughts about what you're going to do this coming school year?" His dad asked.

"Well, I'm going to finish what credits I need for high school, and then, I'm planning on attending college classes and working towards a computer tech degree."

Noah smiled proudly at his boyfriend, knowing what his parents were trying to do. They were trying to find any excuse to accuse the boy of not being good enough for their son, and, hoped, to turn Noah back straight so he would marry a nice girl and follow their plans for his life. Noah didn't like this plan, not at all.

"Well, it seems as if you have your goals set." His dad continued, setting down his silverware and wiping his mouth.

"Yes, sir, as best I can." He said, pleasantly, glancing over at Noah.

Noah smiled back at him and noticed his mother shoot his father a quick glance. 'Just give it up.' He thought, 'There's nothing you can say or do that will make me feel awkward around him or love him any less.'

"So have you two talked about taking your relationship further?" Cody choked on his drink.

"Mom!" the four siblings screamed, Noah looking like he wanted to die, as did Cody.

"It's a perfectly acceptable question." She defended.

"Not at the dinner table!" Noah protested, thumping Cody on the back.

"I was just talking about marriage. Honestly, Noah, what did you think I was talking about?" She asked in her usual condescending tone, taking a sip of water.

He just clunked his head on the table, rattling the dishes. Cody glanced nervously around the table, thinking of a way to break the silence. "So, who's up for some charades?"

**TRUTH**

"You LOVE him, You love him, YOU. LOVE. HIM-"

"Izzy-"

"YOU LOVE HIM. YOU LOVE HIM. YOU LOVE HIM."

"Iz-"

"YOU LOVE HIM, YOU LOVE HIM!"

"IZZY!"

She giggled. "Yes, Noah?"

"I. DO. NOT."

"YES, you do! Admit it, you blush every time his around, you look for him when he's not around, and-"

"I don't."

"DO!"

"DON'T!"

"DO!"

"DON'T!"

Izzy smiled at something over his shoulder and waved. "Hi, Cody!"

Noah blushed and spun around, blushing even harder when he realized no one was there. He turned back to Izzy, who was rolling on the floor, laughing.

"DO!"

He muttered darkly at his redheaded friend.

**CLOSET**

"LET US OUT!"

"IZZY!"

"Not until you two confess how you feel about each other!" Izzy practically sang as she locked the door, dropping the key into her shirt.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Noah asked, nervously.

"The reason for you two's completely obvious sexual tension. Now, come on, everybody's been practically choking on that tension!"

"…"

"…"

"You can't run away from it forever!" Izzy said, starting to walk away. "You two have fun, now. I'll be back in a few hours."

"IZZY!"

"'Tis my name, matchmaking 'tis the game!" she tossed over her shoulder. She came back about five minutes later, pressing an ear to the door and heard them talking softly to each other. Izzy smiled and walked away, giving them peace. At least for now.

**GAME**

"Truth." Noah answered, crossing his arms. He didn't even want to play, but they made him.

Sly looks were exchanged around the circle. "Okay, Noah, How do you _really_ feel about Cody?" Izzy asked.

"I-I mean, dare."

"Nope, you have to answer." She stated.

"Come on!"

"It's just a question."

"Noel, don't be that way."

Cody was sitting there, quietly, waiting for the answer. He tried not to look at anyone, and fixed his gaze on the floor.

"Ugh, fine. Well, I guess….I guess I…"

"Hey, passengers!" Chris's voice broke in. "Who's ready for our descent into….Hawaii?"

Noah jumped up, quite uncharacteristically. "Me!" He power walked over to the benches and buckled himself in, as the contestants glared angrily at Chris. Cody most of all, but he would find out the truth later, when it was just them.

**TOUCH**

When the two reached for the same object needed to paddle their team's icebergs, chills ran up their spines as hands touched. They retracted their hands and stared at each other, confused. They later just wrote it off as the Yukon's chilly temperature, but each knew it went a lot deeper than that. They wouldn't realize exactly how much until Izzy took the challenge of making NoCo a reality.

* * *

A/N: So here it is! I'll be working on a third chapter as soon as I can, but, with college, its gonna be tough.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so we're up to the third installment of 'Words That Define Us'! Who's excited?

Thank you for all the support:

Harlie Davidson

neko-naito

sami2323

VampireMangaYaoiFreak

ginnamay

Loveless-Gin

**DISCLAIMER**: Once again: I, in no way, own Total Drama Island/ Action/ World Tour, the characters, the Fresh TV co., etc.

Read and enjoy!

* * *

**UNSPOKEN**

As the several contestants named off what they wanted to do before they died, Noah was one of the few who didn't name off anything. Its not that he couldn't think of anything, because there were plenty of things he wanted to do. It's just that, when he thought about it, there was only one thing that seemed more important than all the others. That one thing was already listed off by Sierra. So why cause a big stir and help pad Chris' wallet, or increase his precious ratings?

He believed it would be redundant if he said it again, much like Lindsay switching to what LeShawna wished to save her. So he kept it to himself, figuring if he didn't have to sing right there, then he wasn't going to.

**UNDERSTANDING**

Noah had been voted off.

Noah was going home.

Cody couldn't wrap his mind around it, even as he watched it unfold before his eyes. Noah stood up, donning on a parachute, and prepared to jump out of the plane. He looked down at the ground below, eyes widening slightly, and turned back to the remaining contestants who came to watch the elimination ceremony. His half-lidded eyes met Cody's and the blue-eyed boy tried to smile, reassuring the bookworm, but it didn't quite make it before Noah turned back around. Cody wanted to say something to Noah, anything, but he couldn't force the words out.

As Noah gripped the door frame, and readied himself to jump, Cody jumped up from his seat and called out the boy's name. Noah turned around to face the shorter boy, who paused, thinking of what to say. Noah's face registered impatience, but the look slowly faded when he saw Cody's panicked expression. Cody's eyes searched Noah's. Noah nodded and smiled faintly at the boy. Cody sighed and smiled back at brown-eyed boy, nodding also.

"Okay, if this weird, wordless exchange is done." Chris piped up, looking from Noah to Cody and back at Noah. "It's time to go!"

Noah nodded, took one last look at Cody, and jumped.

**DATE**

"….So, then I told Noah that there was NO way his avatar could beat mine, but he totally used a cheat code and-"

Sierra just tuned it out and looked blankly at the chattering boy across from her. So much for a romantic dinner under the Eiffel Tower. This was not going the way she had wanted. He was supposed to be falling in love with_ her_, not talking about that anti-social, sarcastic bookworm.

"-so I was out ten bucks…hey, you okay?"

"Hmm?" She blinked. "Oh, sorry were you done talking about _Noah_?"

Cody just blushed lightly. "Oh, uhm, sorry about that…" he said sheepishly.

"Its fine, I just thought this dinner was going to be about us, not you and Noah."

"Sorry, but, Sierra, you know there's not an 'us'." He said. "We went to dinner as friends, remember?"

She huffed. "Why isn't there an 'us'?"

"Because….because…well..."

"I get it." She said, throwing her napkin down. "Why don't you go talk to your _Noah_? You obviously have a lot more in common." She said, getting up and walking the block to the TDWT jumbo jet. The rest of the contestants were in the plane, except Noah and Owen, who were talking outside. She took one look at the bookworm leaning against the plane, talking to Owen. Noah looked back at her, lifting an eyebrow. She glared and stalked past, muttering to herself.

"Whoa, what was that about?" Owen asked.

"I have no idea." Noah answered, leaning against the plane. "Maybe Cody grew a spine and actually told her to get lost, but that doesn't explain her trying to burn a hole into _my _head."

Owen just smirked, wondering how someone so smart could be so clueless when Cody walked up.

"Hey, Cody!" Owen greeted. "Man, what'd you did you say to Sierra?"

Cody bit his lip, blushing. "Let's just say her 'dream dinner' didn't go exactly as she planned." He answered, letting out his nervous laugh.

"No, really?" Noah said, crossing his arms. "If it had gone 'as planned', she wouldn't have glared at me for no reason and stalked into the plane, she'd be trying to permanently attach your head to her chest right now."

Cody nervously laughed again, looking at the ground. He bit his lip harder and walked into the jet.

"Man, you really _are_ clueless." Owen said, shaking his head and following Cody inside.

Noah briefly wondered what Owen was talking about, but he felt too bad to care. He hadn't meant to be so sarcastic to Cody. He just didn't like the idea of Cody and Sierra going into France, or anywhere for that matter, for a romantic dinner.

**HIDE**

As they stood in the deep snow drifts of Yukon, Courtney had suggested they huddle for warmth. Noah saw Cody attempt to huddle with Gwen, only to be pushed into Sierra, who was more than happy to make 'her future husband' warm again. Noah had caught himself looking longingly at Cody when Courtney made her suggestion, and, apparently, so did Izzy. He tried to shake off Izzy's suspicion by hugging Bridgette, only to get pushed away and reminded that she had a boyfriend.

'The Malibu Barbie hypocrite.' Noah thought later, as he watched the highlights from the episode. He didn't know why he had tried to hug Bridgette, but he had left it at wanting to get warm and she was the closest female.

_What_? He had to think of_ something_ to make Izzy stop giving him those infuriating looks when she caught him looking at Cody.

**INTEREST**

Why did Cody stare at Noah? If you asked him, he would give you the same answer. The complete, fierce denial that he wasn't staring at the bookworm and the insistence that it was just a trick of the light. Izzy knew better, though, and also knew it was all in the way you asked. So when she worded it in a way that confused Cody, he let it slip that he stared at Noah because the bookworm interested him. Izzy looked proud at her accomplishment of dragging the truth out of him. She was even more proud the day she dragged out another confession from Cody in the presence of Noah.

**HANDS**

One day, a bored Izzy decided to compare hand sizes of the contestants on the TDWT jumbo deathtrap jet. After walking around the room, she successfully got the equally bored teens to buy into her little game. That is, except Noah, who was too engrossed in his book to take notice.

"Noah! Let me see your hand!" Izzy called out, and grabbed it without waiting for a response.

"Izzy, what are you doing?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow at the crazy girl.

"Comparing the hand sizes of the contestants!" She said brightly, looking at his hand lined up with her own.

He was almost afraid to ask. Almost. "…Why?"

"Because." She said, as if it was obvious. "I'm bored, and a bored Izzy is not good. Not good at all." She stated, judging their hands next to each others, his dark skin a contrast to her own.

"What-ever." Noah said, rolling his eyes. "if you're done spreading germs around, may I have my hand back now?"

"Of course!" she said, and then paused. "No wait, there's someone else's hand I want to compare to yours. Cody?"

The brown haired tech-geek looked up from comparing hand sizes with Lindsay. "Yeah?"

Noah just raised an eyebrow at Izzy. "Can you come over here?" she asked. "I want to compare your hand to Noah's."

He shrugged. "Okay." Cody made his way over to the pair.

"Okay, line your hands up." She instructed, trying to keep her smile under control. Noah rolled his eyes, but obliged as Cody put his hand up. Izzy bent down so she was eye level with their hands, pretending to study.

Noah noticed that when he touched Cody's hand, a tingle started where the hands met, traveling up his arm. He had to force his face to remain neutral. Cody must have noticed the tingle, too, for his face was beginning to turn pink.

Izzy grinned as the two looked at their hands, avoiding each others gaze. She straightened up. "Hmm…Noah's hand is slightly bigger, but not that noticeable of a difference, really."

Rolling his eyes and trying to keep the blush down, Noah retracted his hand. "Are we done here?"

Cody reluctantly brought his hand back to his side, looking at Izzy. He wasn't sure what to do.

"Yes, dear Noah-it-all, we're done." She said, smiling slyly. "Come on, Cody, let's go compare other hand sizes!" She made her way back over to the group, and Cody started to follow, but looked back at Noah. They locked gazes for a split second and then, both looked away. Cody walked back over to where Izzy was 'judging' the hands of a red-faced Owen and a giggling Lindsay.

Noah smiled faintly, his hand still tingling where his met Cody's.

**BACKFIRE**

He doesn't know why he did it. One minute he was arguing with Izzy about the 'alleged ear-kiss' and his 'obvious feelings' for Cody, the next minute, he found himself kissing a surprised Cody to prove something to the redhead. What he was trying to prove, he momentarily forgot when his lips met the shorter boy's. He regained his senses when he pulled away after a minute had passed, looking at Izzy with a triumphant grin.

"See, I feel nothing."

The contestants snickered and Chris felt the need to point something out. "Oh, yeah?" he asked, grinning. "You may not have felt anything, but Cody is a totally different story."

Noah looked over his shoulder at a very red, very dazed Cody swaying on the spot. Noah mentally face palmed.

**DAYDREAM**

After she ran around showing off her new 'necklace' that was "obviously a gift from Cody", Sierra grabbed Cody before he could explain that the 'necklace' didn't come from him and hugged him to her chest. Noah saw his chance and took it.

"Take that, you stalker!" he said, pressing it the control rapidly. Sierra let go of Cody and fell to the floor in convulsions.

Chris heard the commotion and walked over, raising an eyebrow at Noah shocking Sierra. "Du-u-ude, you got it BAD…"

Noah was snapped out of his thoughts by Sierra's squeals. 'Only a daydream.' He thought, as he rested his head on his fist and sighed.

**NOT**

Noah watched Sierra flirt with Cody for the hundredth time, but he didn't feel threatened. Noah just rolled his eyes at the shameless flirt fluttering her eyes at Cody, who kept stepping backwards and out of her reach. Sierra, however, just kept stepping toward Cody each time he would step backwards, and pouted. Someone might wonder why Noah wasn't going over there and breaking up that disgusting display, but, as ever, Noah was coolly surveying the scene with bored eyes. Cody was fully within his rights to do as he pleased. He wasn't tied down. If he wanted more, Noah would happily forfeit and let Cody be happy with whatever he decided to do.

Cody, finally breaking away from Sierra, made his way over to the smirking bookworm. Sierra watched in disbelief as the shorter boy plopped next to Noah and kissed him. Noah smirked at a gaping Sierra and smiled at Cody as they settled down for the flight. She got up in a huff, and walked to the pilots' quarters where Chris was lounging in the co-pilot seat. Too bad no one told her about Chris and Chef's so-called 'secret' relationship, but she would soon find out.

**CONFESSION**

A bright flash woke Noah from a peaceful sleep. As he rubbed his eyes, he heard a voice chastising herself about not taking the flash off the camera. He looked up and saw Izzy's piercing green eyes peering back at him. He looked around and saw LeShawna, Gwen, and Owen gathered around him. Confused, he felt a pressure become apparent on his shoulder. He turned his head slightly to the right and saw a brown haired boy asleep on his shoulder. He smiled slightly at the look on Cody's face, but realized who was looking at him.

He glared at Izzy. "Izzy, give me that camera." He stated, keeping his voice low.

Izzy thought it was because he didn't want to wake up Cody, and she was half right, but when Noah's voice gets that low and that calm, its time to make a quick exit.

She tucked the camera into her shirt and raised her arms in the air. "You'll never catch me aliiiive!" She whisper-yelled and took off for the bathroom confessional.

Noah was debating a way to get the camera away from the redhead when a cough from the remaining three broke him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, Noah, did you know that you talk in your sleep?" Owen asked, trying to hide a smile at Noah's reaction.

"Yeah, I didn't know you felt that way about Cody." Gwen whispered, crossing her arms.

"Boy, you lucky Sierra was asleep." LeShawna broke in. "Or you'd be half-way to the ground by now."

Noah just hid a blush and turned his head to look back at Cody, who was surprisingly still asleep. At least, that's what he wanted them to think.

* * *

End Note: Okay, 3 chapters down. 4th chapter is coming soon.

Review and tell me what you think.

Thanks to Harlie Davidson for giving me the idea for '**DAYDREAM**' and coming up with what Chris says.


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is! Sorry this took so long, I didn't realize how much time had passed. I've been getting ready to go back to college for the fall semester. *cheesy grin* The biggest thrill of my life! (Insert cringe here).

Thanks to everyone for the support! You know who you guys are.

DISCLAIMER: See previous pages. I **don't own** TDI/A/WT, characters, etc. I **don't own** the movie 'Win a Date with Tad Hamilton' either. Plain and simple.

**

* * *

**

BABY

Cody walked into the commons with his backpack stuffed full with candy, looking eager. That look soon slipped off his face when the rest of Team Amazon saw him.

"Hey, look!" Heather said, her lips curving up in a smirk. "It's _Baby_."

"Cody's my baby." Sierra said, dreamily.

"Hey!" Cody yelled, voice cracking slightly where he did sound like a young child. He turned to Sierra. "And I'm not your baby!"

"Ugh, you guys are so immature." Courtney said, taking a seat by a bored looking Gwen and crossing her arms.

Sierra grabbed Cody and held him like a baby with him waving his arms trying to get out of her arms. She started rocking him back and forth.

"Let go!" Cody yelled as Sierra tightened her grip on him.

"Aw, Baby not happy?" She asked, her speech muffled by his foot against her face in his attempts to get away.

"Oh, no, Sierra, he's ecstatic." Noah said from where he was sitting a few feet away, turning a page of his book. "Can't you tell by the way he's trying to leave a shoe imprint on your face?"

Cody shot a look at his friend. "Sierra, let go, please." He said, struggling against her.

"Okay, Baby." Sierra cooed, letting go of the shorter boy, who promptly fell to the floor.

The two remaining teams looked amused at the teasing, except Noah who had a thoughtful look on his face as Cody picked himself up off the floor.

The more he thought about it, the more the nickname 'baby', even though it was being used in mean-spirited ways, fit Cody. After all, Cody had that innocent, baby-like face, and those innocent blue eyes that lit his face up when he smiled. Noah smirked inwardly. He'd have to use the nickname next time they were in one of their debates about video game characters.

**WHO**

"Eva, come on!" Izzy said walking into the commons area where the rest of the contestants were picking at the slop called food. "He's _totally_ the girl! I mean, look at him!"

This caught the attention of the teens sitting around half awake.

"Izzy, I've told you, He strikes me as being the guy in the relationship, not the girl."

The guys exchanged looks across the table.

"But Eva Keneva, he screams like a girl, therefore, _he _should be the girl." Izzy said, jumping up and down.

Eva threw her hands in the air in exasperation. "How can you say that? That makes no sense!"

"Since when does anything having to _do_ with Izzy make sense?" Gwen whispered to Courtney, who nodded.

Izzy looked around the room and spotted the dorky duo. "Fine, let's ask! Hey, Noah! Who's the guy and who's the girl in you and Cody's relationship?"

Noah almost dropped his spoon in shock as Cody visibly shrunk in his seat. Duncan and Owen cat-called at the two boys and Gwen, Heather, and Izzy laughed. Courtney would have joined in, but she was busy glaring at Duncan, who tried to start a bet with Alejandro and Tyler on who would be the guy and who would be the girl.

**SPARK**

They were different, yet quite the same. Anyone could see that they complimented each other beautifully. There may be times that Cody's cheerfulness would wear on Noah's nerves, and there were definitely times that Noah's cynical attitude annoyed Cody, but when they looked at each other, anyone could see that spark between them that first started back on Total Drama Island and that was still alive the day of their wedding.

**ANNOYANCE**

Sierra's squeals filled the once quiet common area of the jet, pulling Noah from the love affair between Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth. He looked up to see Sierra bouncing around the cramped area, talking, Noah clocked, at two hundred miles per hour. His grip unconsciously tightened on the book as she clutched Cody's head to her chest for the fifth time today. Her usual record being at least 25-30 hugs according to Noah's observations.

As she talked rapidly about the future and their "relationship", Noah rolled his eyes and attempted to ignore the hyperactive girl. It was becoming harder though, seeing Cody was trying to escape from her arms, and she was completely oblivious to it. Anyone with half a brain could see that Cody didn't like Sierra. He made that clear everyday, every time Sierra started in on him. It annoyed Noah to no end to see it. Not that he was jealous, you understand, but because the two boys were friends. _Just friends. _Noah tried to ignore the flip in his stomach when he thought that. He wasn't jealous…He _wasn't_.

"Cody, I have our wedding completely planned, right down to our vows we're going to say to each other!" She grabbed him in a quick hug. "EEE, we're going to be so happy together! Do you want to see the plans?" Sierra didn't wait for a response from the freaked Cody and brought out a book entitled 'Our Happy Life'. "I have it in pop up book form!" She opened it to a bookmarked page with the heading 'The Anderson Family' and shoved it in his face.

'Yeah, that's not obsessive at all.' Noah thought, staring hard at the pages of the book.

"Uh, no thanks, Sierra." Cody answered, trying to move away from the mauve-haired girl currently violating his personal space.

She turned her hawk-like eyes on him and asked tearfully. "Is it because you don't like the names of our kids? The names aren't set in stone! I can change them!"

Cody's eyes widened. "K-kids?" He said, voice cracking. Gwen, Courtney, Owen, even Izzy and Duncan, looked at Cody with wide eyes. Duncan stifled a laugh and was elbowed by Courtney and Gwen. Noah looked up in disgust and squared his jaw.

"YEP!" Sierra counted off on her fingers. "There's Sally, Karly, Roxie, Cody Jr., Evelyn." She brought the book to her chest and sighed. "And our little baby Aria-agh!" She grunted and fell to the floor. The object that hit her landed a few feet away.

The teens gaped at Noah, sans book, who was calmly sitting in his seat with a fake look of concern. Cody looked over at the bookworm with an impressed, slightly shocked, expression on his face. Izzy and Owen exchanged smirks knowingly in the background and moved closer to look at the dazed teen on the floor.

Izzy nudged Sierra's shoe lightly with her toe and turned to Owen. "Ooh! You think she's dead?" She nudged her again, this time a groan coming from Sierra.

Gwen and Courtney rolled their eyes at Izzy while Duncan tried to pick the dazed girl up off the ground. Noah avoided Cody's gaze and looked at the teens surrounding Sierra. He lifted an eyebrow and deadpanned, "Oops, my book accidentally flew out of my hand." He looked at Sierra and shrugged, "Turbulence, what're you going to do?"

**SMILE**

According to Cody, Noah had five smiles. During the course of three seasons, he had made a list and he could identify each smile that graced Noah's face. He mentally rehearsed the list daily, in case he would ever have to recite it. Since Noah was about to jump out of the plane, now seemed like a great time.

Izzy had tackled Chris and tied his feet and hands together to stop him from ruining Cody's big moment. Currently, she was lounging on his back while he mumbled something through his duct taped mouth. She pinched his cheek and he tried to wiggle away, but the ropes held him in place.

"Silly host, you can't break free, not when Esquire tied you up!" She nodded toward the boys, dragging Chris into the next room. Personally, Cody didn't care if Chris was here or not. He had to say it.

Cody didn't know how, or where, to start. He wanted to apologize about what happened today, but he wanted to say something more important. The two boys just stared at each other, until Cody broke the silence. "Noah, I…" He exhaled, slowly. "You have five smiles."

Noah raised an eyebrow at this, still holding on to the door frame "What are you-?"

Cody held up a hand, took a deep breath. "You think no one notices you because you're the youngest and have eight siblings. But…I-I notice you. I noticed that you have five smiles." He paused, remembering each smile, and a smile came to his own lips. "One when you think someone's an idiot." He took a step closer. "One when you think someone's _really_ an idiot." Cody took another step closer. "One when you're reading your favorite book." Another step closer, closing the gap between the two. "One when you're insulting someone and then there's one…." He stepped up closer to Noah and smiled softly. "When you're looking at me.

Noah, sarcastic, smart-mouthed bookworm, was speechless. He let go of the door frame and smiled Cody's favorite smile.

**TWITCH**

Noah looked away when Cody started the speech Cody was giving Sierra that would make her 'forgive' him. His right eye twitched involuntarily, which Izzy had to lean over and comment on.

"Nice twitch, Noah." She whispered. "It really becomes you."

"What twitch? I don't have a twitch." He said, trying not to look in their direction.

"Sure, you've had it since the first episode!" She paused, hand on her chin. "Actually, anytime Sierra says something to Cody your eye twitches."

"I have not and do not."

"Ya-huh!" She said, puncturing each word with a jab of her finger. "Ever since Sierra ran up to Cody on the first day and said 'OMG! CODY! I've been dreaming of this moment…..except you weren't wearing a shirt!'"

His eye twitched again and her smile grew wider. "I do not have a twitch and I'm not jealous."

"Never said you were jealous…"

He froze. "Uh, you implied it."

"Me? Nonsense, Noah!" Her grin grew wider.

"I don't have a twitch!" He said, crossing his arms.

"I'm thinking you do, bookworm, and the sooner you admit to the twitch and the crush on Cody, the happier we'll all be." She said, turning back to the pair.

Noah turned and walked away, taking a seat in the audience for the next part of the challenge.

**GRASP**

When the teams were walking down the path to meet up with Chris, Noah and Cody's hands brushed. Neither boy reacted with more than a blush, and when it happened again, they let their fingers entwine for a few seconds before pulling their hands away. Cody, smiling slightly, walked on to catch up with the girls of Team Amazon and Noah picked up his pace to join Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot. They weren't sure how the contestants, their families, or the world, for that matter, would react to them dating, so they took what interaction they could while the others weren't looking. These times were special and far between and just about killed them, but it was worth it. They couldn't touch unless it was seemingly by accident, and even then, not too much at one time.

**MOMENT**

Trying to escape the redheaded nuisance, Noah didn't see the other boy walking through the door to the commons until he ran right into him. Cody let out a grunt as he fell backwards to the floor with Noah landing on top of him. The book Noah had been reading flew out of his hand and went sliding across the floor, coming to a stop under the benches. Cody and Noah found themselves on the dirty floor of the jet, faces inches apart and flaming red. Noah's eyes met the very big, very blue eyes of Cody and he was frozen. Neither wanted to break the moment, but they knew if they didn't get out of this position, and get out fast, they would never hear the end of it. They could already hear the murmurs from the teens around them. So with great reluctance, Noah got off of Cody and lifted out a hand to help him up. Cody looked at the hand, and then Noah, smiled and took the offered hand to lift himself from the floor.

**SLIP**

"_Watch this, totally works on my dog." Noah said, coming to a stop__. He__ pantomimed pulling a ball from his pocket and held up his arm. "Who wants the ball? Who wants it? You want it, don't you? Go get it!" He said, throwing the ball over the creature's head._

"_Well played, Noah." Alejandro said. "Now, onwards!"_

Cody's walked past Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot. He looked back at Noah and tilted his head. "Aw, that was kind of cute."

Sierra, going secret agent, was looking around the corner for the bear and making complicated hand signals at Courtney who finally yelled at her to cut it out. The two girls didn't hear him, but Heather looked back at the boy with a raised eyebrow.

Cody's eyes widened. He hadn't meant to say it out loud and he mentally smacked himself. "I-I mean, you know, that Sasquatchanakwa was acting like a dog….I-uh, I like dogs….Hehe."

Heather rolled her eyes, as she always does at everything, and shrugged it off. Cody breathed out in relief, knowing how Owen felt when he said something about Justin.

**SMILE**** (2)**

Noah observed people to try to figure out how they tick. When he was younger, he was the kid who sat by himself on the playground and observed the children running around playing. This was still true today, because he usually sat around while his teammates and the other teams interacted. This might make him anti-social, but the observation of a certain fellow contestant brought interesting results. So when Ms. Stalker started in on her daily spew of 'I know everything about Cody', Noah had to challenge her with this bit of information with a sarcastic jab to break up her sugar-fueled, Cody-praising squeals.

Sierra was taken back by what Noah said. "I…I….That's just one thing!" She finished, crossing her arms.

"I bet you don't even know he has six different smiles." Noah said calmly, placing his book on the table.

Sierra looked confused. "What?" He could see her flipping through her Cody-obsessed mind for that information. "No-o-o." She said, slowly. "If he did, I would know!"

"You obviously aren't as big of a fan as you claim." Noah scoffed at the girl, holding out his thumb. "One when something just flat out makes him laugh." Another finger. "One when he's laughing out of politeness." A third finger. "Another when he's singing." A fourth finger. "One when he's making a fool of himself in front of 'the ladies'." A fifth one. "One when he's uncomfortable." He looked at her, dropping his hand. "That one usually shows up when you start talking to him or even you simply walking into the room." She glared at him. He lifted one single finger. "And one…" He paused. "One when he's talking about something he really cares about."

Cody blinked.

And blinked again.

He looked over at Owen, who pumped a fist in the air and cheered for his Little Buddy, Noah.

"I-well..you…he…ugh!" She glared once more at the tanned boy before marching off. Noah smirked proudly, picked up his book and continued reading.

* * *

Whew, those were really cheesy, but they so work!

What did you think? Which one was your favorite? Don't be afraid to review and tell me, please.

Thanks to **Harlie Davidson** for giving me the idea for **SLIP** and "Ooh! You think she's dead?" in **ANNOYANCE** from our conversations.

Oh, yeah, go read her NoCo stories if you haven't already. If you have, go read them again. Do it! Hurry!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm baaaaaack. Did you miss me? :D

Thanks for the support so far, I'm glad you guys like these! (And if you have a word prompt, leave it in a review!)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Total Drama Island/Action/the Musical/World Tour, characters, logos or anything.

So, enjoy!

**REASSURANCE**

As Noah spoke to his parents, Cody stood slightly behind and to the right of Noah. He really didn't want to be here. He wasn't ready for this. Noah must of sensed the uneasiness because when he looked back, he offered Cody a small smile and took his hand, pulling him up so they were side by side, "Mother, Father, I'd like to introduce my boyfriend, Cody."

At the word 'boyfriend', Cody noted the slight change in expression. The years of observing the popular crowd and people watching at the local mall had made him aware of the blink-and-you'll-miss-it changes in facial features. There was a split second narrowing of the eyes, a quick tightening of the features, and a constriction of the throat, but the polite smile remained in place. The smiles, he noticed, didn't quite reach their eyes. "Hello, Cody. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's great to meet you, too." He replied feeling reassured by the warm hand still entwined with his.

**CAUGHT**

"Whoa!"

The two boys sprang apart from each other, blinking in the harsh light. Noah squinted in the brightness and could make out a figure in a bright red track suit with a face that matched.

_Tyler._

After the intruder regained the ability to speak, he pointed behind him, stammering out a quick apology and shut the door back. The two boys were bathed in darkness once again, each with a hot blush staining their cheeks.

**GUM**

"See, now, if you only had listened to me…" Noah smirked and shook his head as he watched his friend try to remove the gum from his face.

"Not helping, Noah!" Cody broke in, pulling the stubborn bright pink substance from his nose and chin.

The tanned boy had to chuckle, "I'm just say-"

"Yeah, yeah, 'I told you so.'" He answered waving his friend off, "I got that." A piece, Noah noticed, was still sticking fast to the boy's chin. He not only had the gum on his face, but also in his bangs. Finally, Cody dropped his hands with a loud groan, "Dude, I can't believe I had the biggest bubble I ever blew in my life and the stupid thing had to pop!"

"A bubble popping, imagine that." Noah deadpanned, resting his chin in his hand. Cody shot Noah a glare, which just made him roll his eyes, "You're just making it worse. Hold still." He said, getting up from his seat to help his friend.

"I got it!" Cody protested, moving away from him.

He moved closer, "Cody, don't be stubborn. I can help you."

"I'm not being stubborn!" The boy said, throwing up his hands, "I can do it myself!"

"Uh-huh."

"I almost got it!" Cody replied, indignantly, wincing as he tried to remove it from his hair. He looked at the boy standing opposite him with his arms crossed, a smug look on his face. He sighed. "Noah, will you help me?"

"Thought you said you could do it yourself?"

"Noah…"

"Alright, hold still."

**RETURNED**

Noah was cut off by Cody capturing his lips in a kiss. Noah's eyes were open wide, looking at Cody's tightly closed lids. He couldn't think of anything except how well Cody's lips fit against his own. Cody's arms were around his neck, his were still stiff by his side. When he didn't respond after a several seconds, Cody let go, rejection and a bright blush written on his face. He stuttered out an apology, and moved to walk away from the brown haired boy, looking at the ground. Noah came out of his shock and cupped Cody's face, lifting it to where they were looking in each other's eyes. Noah closed his eyes and softly pecked Cody's lips. Once, twice, three times. During the kiss, Noah had let go of Cody's face and linked his arms around the boy's waist, pulling him closer. Their lips moved together softly, perfectly. Cody wrapped his arms back around the skinny boy's neck. When they finally parted for breath, they shyly met each others gaze and smiled. Cody pecked Noah's lips once more and walked backwards, almost tripping over the step. They stared at each other until Cody's back hit his front door. With a light chuckle, he felt for the door handle and opened the door to slip in. He gave Noah a shy smile and closed the door.

Noah stood on the stoop for a minute, his smile growing into a full blown grin. He turned and walked down the sidewalk to his car, fingers lightly brushing his lips as he went. Inside, Cody leaned against the door with a big goofy grin on his face. He finally kissed Noah.

And Noah kissed him back.

**CONCERT**

"Thanks for coming with me last minute, dude," Cody said handing his ticket to the girl. "I know it really isn't your thing, but, hey, free concert!"

"Yes, I'm sure that when Julie told you that she couldn't make it and to find someone else, she meant me." The tan boy replied looking around at the crowded arena, grimacing when a girl falling out of her tight tube top began to sing off-key.

Cody sighed, "I'm telling you, if you just give her a chance…"

"To what, set me on fire?" Noah asked, sidestepping a spilled drink on the floor.

Cody clicked his tongue impatiently and looked back, "Noah, she doesn't have anything against you."

The sarcastic teen scoffed, "Okay, so death glares are a sign of affection in her world, got it."

Before Cody could reply, the ear-splitting screams of the fans filled the arena as the lights dimmed. The opening notes started to play as the curtain rose and the band appeared on stage. Cody started moving his head to the beat of the song and this soon caught Noah's attention. "Are you having a seizure or something?" He shouted over the music. Cody grinned up at his friend while doing a complicated shuffle that nearly resulted in a face plant if Noah hadn't steadied him. "Easy, save some floor for the rest of them." Cody chuckled sheepishly and started moving to the beat again, trying to match his movements to the more coordinated teens around them. The other boy tried to make sense of the lyrics, not really understanding what they were singing about, and looked around at the crowd. This was _not_ his forte, but he'd try for Cody. Noah tapped his foot and started moving his head to the beat, feeling completely out of his element. Cody noticed the movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Noah, are you...?"

"No." Noah said, stopping all movement.

A grin began to spread across the boy's face. "You were…"

"No, I wasn't. I…" Cody's grin grew wider and he lifted an eyebrow.

"Cody, please stop grinning like an idiot."

The boy just kept smiling, lifting his eyebrow a little higher.

"What-_ever_…" Noah finally said, rolling his eyes. Cody laughed, turning back to the stage.

**TAGGED**

In their relationship, he knew they had to go slow. Cody wasn't ready to tell people about them just yet, but he wanted to. He wanted to post pictures of them on Picturebook, declare their relationship proudly like so many of their classmates and friends do with their significant other. Noah knew this all too well and never hesitated to tease Cody for it.

Jokingly, of course, since Noah secretly wanted to do this since the moment 'NoCo' became official.

…Not that he'd ever admit to being jealous, let alone jealous of the Neanderthals he called classmates.

Noah was lying on his bed, thinking about his date with Cody last night when a chiming noise broke him from his thoughts. He picked up the phone from his pillow to see he had a new notification from Picturebook. Apparently, Cody had tagged him in a photo. He rolled his eyes, thinking it'd be another blurry picture. To say that the boy went a little camera crazy during their stay was an understatement. It only took one very invasive threat from Duncan to convince Cody to put the camera down before it ended up in his windpipe or worse.

Shaking his head at the memory, he tapped the notification and waited for the page to load.

…It was the two of them last summer at Playa de Losers. Cody had snuck up beside Noah as he was reading and snapped a picture of them.

_*flashback*_

"_Hey, Noah, smile!"_

_Noah barely had any time to react before Cody threw an arm around his shoulders and a clicking sound was heard. Cody moved back and grinned at his phone as he checked the picture before turning the screen for Noah to see. Noah squinted in the sun light. He could just make out Cody's grin and his own surprised expression from the blurry picture._

"_It's a little blurry, but it's a good picture." The gap-toothed boy said with a satisfied grin._

"_All the pictures you take are blurry, Cody."_

_The boy looked at Noah and shrugged, "Let's take it again." He said, before moving back over by Noah and extending his arm with the camera in it. He smiled a goofy grin and Noah couldn't help glancing over, trying to fight back a smile of his own. With a snap, the picture was taken and Cody moved back away to check it. "Wow, that's really good." He said, turning the phone to Noah. He had to admit, it _was_ a good picture. Cody's arm was slung around Noah's shoulders, the (cute) gap in his teeth on full display and Noah was looking at Cody with an amused smile on his face. They looked like they were having fun._

_*end flashback*_

He scrolled down to read the caption and smiled.

'_This is my boyfriend, Noah, the coolest guy ever'_

**A/N**

Whew, finally, chapter is done.

That Picturebook fail of a parody came from me. Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week. :D

Comments or concerns? You know what to do.

Chapter 6 coming soon


End file.
